Catch My Soul
by InoriElric48
Summary: A simple oneshot. Peeta and Amber (OC) participate together in the 85th Hunger Games. And they play tag at one point, much to the dismay of Peeta. Rated M because of tragic and fatal violence. It was supposed to be T, but I wanted to be on the safer side... Anyway, the description is not as good as the story. Check it out!


CATCH MY SOUL

**Hi guys! This my second shot at a oneshot (see what I did there?), and my first shot at a Hunger Games Fan Fiction. I had initially planned on making a full-fledged story, with PeetaXOC (Yes, I love Peeta. Deal with it), but I felt it would b too consuming. Maybe another time. And the end result of this story doesn't mean Peeta gets to run off and marry Katniss later. It's like a parallel universe where Peeta doesn't know Katniss. Er, Katniss doesn't exist. And this has nothing to do with ghosts, or anything paranormal.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of its content.**

"You ready?" I asked, just the night before. I was surprised with Peeta's positive attitude. And I answered positively. But now I realized that I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to lose him. And I wasn't ready to die either.

I was ready, however, to bring fame and glory back to District 12. To make the Capitol and all the other districts look at 12 in a different way.

But could we do that?

I clutched the small piece of everlasting coal ((A/N): I had to think of something!) that Madge gave me, and slipped it into the pocket of my pant. I did realize that I would most probably lose it as soon as I started to run, but I had no other place.

I glanced to the far end where Peeta was looked back at me and outstretched his hand. I did the same, and then I heard the nerve-wracking voice of Claudius Templesmith-" Let the 83rd Hunger Games begin!"

They sounded the canon, and with it exploded my heart.

And then it was just chaos. Everyone was running everywhere, but our mentor, Abel, told us to stick together, and get away from the Cornucopia. And that's what we did. I ran with difficulty in just flip-flops (courtesy the Capitol) across the dry sand of the Desert landscape in that year's arena. I wasn't sure how we were going to find any food or water, but Abel was our mentor, and we had to follow her instructions.

Turns out Peeta didn't think the same.

He came running towards m and briskly said, "Get away, and only go towards the North. I'll get some supplies and meet you."

"But Abel told us not to go there!"I screamed.

He suddenly thrust forward, and for a second, I thought he was going to punch me, but I heard a loud thud, and looking backwards, I saw the bleeding and breathless face and body of another tribute.

"Just go!" he said, pushing me forwards. "I'll find you, don't worry!" 

I saw the blood all over the ground. I saw tributes of the same district battling each other. I saw that I had to trust Peeta in situations like this. So I ran towards north. Towards the blood red horizon.

I could already feel the heat getting to me. Peeta hadn't come, but I had walked as far as I could. I luckily found an oasis type of thing, and thankfully, the sun had set so if I was fortunate enough, the other tributes wouldn't notice me.

The thing was, there wasn't any water in the pond. It was dried up, and only semi-wet mud lay there. So I could feel myself shrinking, losing energy.

And finally, after a long wait, Peeta turned up.

He gave me some food, and a sword he managed to find. His face was as bloody as the person he killed before, but he set to work immediately.

"I'm going to do all this," I said, snatching a small pack of make-it-yourself sandwiches. Thankfully, he succumbed to my order, and fell on my lap as I sat to put the bread together.

We both agreed it was too dangerous to light a fire in an open place like where we were, and that it was best to eat the food cold.

After I strategically put together some food for us to eat, making sure we had some for the days to follow, and helped him sit up, and together, we ate.

My stomach had started to ache at that time, and I had thought that eating something would make it better, but it changed nothing.

It was a sharp pain, but I had to bear it.

Finally we decided to rest. We found a dark spot under the corner of a tree, and huddles up together to warm each other from the blowing deserts.

This continued for a few days. We had narrowly escaped from lots of tributes, an now, only seven had survive including us.

We had finished eating our last portion the food that Peeta had taken from the Cornucopia. He toppled next to me and pulled me towards him. We both sat huddled near a new tree we found. And soon, I fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up to find Peeta missing. There was a pool of blood under, and then, I realized I was bleeding. From my legs, my hands, and worst of all, my stomach. There was a small pit in the shriveled up thing. I wasn't aware of it all these days, but my stomach pain had become sharper and more painful. This was the result.

I then heard Claudius Templesmith boom, "I'm again reporting. Each district will need something, and today, at the feast, we, like always, will be displaying those life deciding supplies. Come get it!"

I realized after a few seconds that Peeta had gone to get the supply. I didn't want him to get so hurt like last time at the Cornucopia.

'He shouldn't have gone alone!' I raged in my mind as I set out, clutching the blood dripping part. It looked like the other tributes had also one to the feast, because I met no murderer on my way. But the pain was increasing rapidly, in larger amounts. The blood was flowing like a water fall. I felt really uneasy, but I had to find Peeta.

Near the edges of the area of the Cornucopia, I sighted Peeta. At that time, most of the blood was drained from my body. I could barely walk. Peeta saw me kneeling on the floor and I smiled and looked concerned meekly at the same time at him, but he suddenly looked shocked and shouted, "Get back!"

I quickly swerved back, and I saw a dagger point at me. I think it was a boy from District 3. He looked malicious, ready to see the blood completely flow out. Peeta came running, but he had his dagger on my chin.

"Ready, kid?" he said.

"Ready," I replied. Thinking of how I wasn't in the beginning.

"Amber! Don't even think about it!" he said, and ran towards me. He jumped a great distance to protect me from the front-

But the boy already turned his blade and slit my throat. I felt the searing pain in almost all of my body now, and I knew that there was only a little blood left.

"AMBER!" Peeta shrieked.

The boy thrust his dagger into my chin as I fell down. He then turned to Peeta and said," That's for you to remember, just in case," and sprinted off before Peeta could catch him.

"Amber!" he shouted again, and gently lifted my lifeless body. I drifted into the air, and he shouted my name once again.

"I've always loved you, Peeta," I said.

"Amber!"

"Now, now, that's against the rules of Tag! You have to find and catch me. I can't just come to you!"

"Amber…" he replied, sobbing.


End file.
